project_nhsfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Management
The team has made a good start on the project. The problem, needs and stakeholders are clearly identified. The project management methods and processes are defined. All team members are clear of their roles and tasks. The plan for next meeting is to work out stakeholder communication plan. The team will do a review of work at the end of meeting. We have began working on the systems and architecture through the requirement we’ve gathered so far through our research on hospital statistics and current practices from the NHS websites. Once we have completed the stakeholders analysis and strategy, we will identify accurately the tools that are available for us, and deduce the type of technology that we need to integrate in order to produce our final system design. We have identified scrums as our project management strategy, this in turn affected the way we approached the team’s communication and teamwork - we have set up weekly sprint meetings every Monday afternoon as a core meeting for any decision making as well as delegation of tasks, after the tasks are delegated our scrum master ensures each person is on track to completion through Facebook. For work collaboration, we took advantage of the Google Drive sharing functionality to store all our related work between members. Team Members Jing Li Scrum Master Responsibilities *Serve the team and product owner to turn the requirements into the working software *Track the progress and help the team to achieve the given commitment *Reporting about the progress of the sprint *Resolves impediments and conflicts *Lead all the meetings in the project Skills *Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science *Communicative and social *able to lead a team to self-organization *Familiar with common Agile practices, service-oriented environments, and better development practices *Understand basic fundamentals of iterative development *Understand basic fundamentals of software development processes and procedures *Understand backlog tracking, burndown metrics, velocity, and task definition Hio (Michael) Leong Technical co-ordinator Responsibilities *Develop, implement and distribute deliverables. *Coordinate and support product life cycles. *Perform installations, requirements analysis and compatibility review. Skills *MEng Computer Science degree *3 years of professional experience in software engineering *Ability to monitor and review the as-built drawing process; *Team player but also able to work on own initiative; *Excellent negotiation skills; *Strong self-management skills to ensure timely issue of project deliverables. Horace Li Solutions Manager Responsibilities *Define data structures and application solutions. *Code, document and implement project specifications programs. *Design and build prototypes and designs. Skills *Master's degree in Computer Science *5 years of experience in software engineering *Experience working with software design principles *Strong analytical and creative problem solving skills to resolve highly complex software design issues and create new software for one or more products *Good interpersonal skills to interact with senior customers, management, and team members *Ability to synthesize broad and narrow concepts of high complexity and use them to meet company objectives *Ability to work independently and as part of a team Weiwei Liang External Liaison Responsibilities *represent the team *contact with stakeholders *help devise requirements, test cases and be sufficiently connected to peers in the *business to know where and how to find information. *Involved daily and empowered to make a wide range of detailed decisions. Skills *Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science *Professional speaker *Strong personal skills to build relationship with the customers, team members *Well knowledged about the professional business issues *Familiar with different types of methods to get people in touch *Self-worker as well as team Jia Wei Long Quality Assurance Responsibilities *solve possible deployment and configuration issues *Confirm understanding of system functionality; *Develop and execute test plans, test cases and test scenarios Skills *Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science *Good understanding of various testing concepts *Ability to develop and execute test plans, test cases, test scenarios, and test scripts *Ability to problem solve / troubleshoot *Great fast self-learner Xuewei Zhu Business Analyst Responsibilities *work with business ambassador *analyzes the existing resources and design of systems *performs detailed investigation into requirements Skills *Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science *Good communication skills including delivery details *Ability to organise and concentrate on main area *Strong negotiation skills to make connect between business user and the IT team.